Musings of A Desperate Heart
by JediBeastboy
Summary: Reaper, the newest Titan, and Raven's previously unknown twin brother suffers from a lonely heart, what will he do keep the person he wants? Reaper is my own creation. OC/Jinx


Chapter 1. Blue Monday

He jumped the slope at full speed, his body meeting a would be death freely. Reaper extending his arms and grinned, his blood red eyes watched the ground as it neared. His wings unraveled themselves from his body and he began to soar forward.

He soared upwards, the cold fresh air going into his lungs. He breathed in deeply and smiled. He looked over to see Titans tour, Beast Boy and Cyborg were there like always watching him as he did his morning laps, but oddly enough today, his twin sister Raven is there watching him too.

He made a quick turn and stood in front of his sister and grinned. "Why, what a glorious rainy day it is for you to watch." he said as he sat next to her. She of course had her book in her hands and read without looking up.

"Showing off is shameful, doing it for the same two people everyday is pathetic." she said in her monotone. It always seemed ironic to him that he was more lively than she was, he also didn't see what Beast Boy saw in her, but he made her happy, and that was all he really cared about.

"Yeah, but it never gets tiring watching these two drool, and hell, sometimes your little love toy flys with too." he told her as he prodded her with his elbow. "Come on, smile." he stood and walked into the tower, looking back at her as BB went to sit by her. He sighed, jealous of all the titans.

All the titans had someone, Robin had Starfire, Raven had Beast Boy and Cyborg had Bumblebee. Reaper, however, was all alone. He had been a member of the team for some time, and was lonely. He was lonely when he fought his father and hated how he was used as a soldier, never having time for fun, and only lived for fighting.

The doors slid open and he walked down to the living room, Starfire was making her and Robin breakfast. Robin sat on the couch watching tv as he smelled Starfires food. She had gotten better at cooking Earth food.

Reaper shook his head and sighed again. He sat next to Robin and stared at the window, no sign of communication came his way from either of the two Titans in the room. It had began raining again. He had gotten up early in the morning when it started raining, and went outside to sit in it.

After about ten minutes of fidgeting, Reaper stood and stalked towards the window, this caught Robins attention. "You ok?" he asked him, his brow raised like it usually is when he asks questions. Reaper looked back at him and tilted his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" he asked him as he saw the other three Titans walk in, and sit on the couch, Raven going to her normal spot, right next to him. She could sense that he was not right, and he knew she was worried in her own sisterly way. Raven looked at the window and sighed.

"Whats wrong?" she asked him bluntly. He growled to himself, and sighed. "Nothings wrong, I'm... just a little lonely I guess..." he said, his voice drifting away as he spoke. This caused her to shake her head and place her hand on his shoulder. "We all feel lonely sometimes." she told him.

Reaper moved his arm and glared at her. "You never feel lonely anymore, Raven. And I know it. I can sense it. One of the perks of being part demon." he gave her an angry smile and stalked off away. He went through the doors and left the tower. He did this often.

He spread his wings and looked up, closing his eyes as he felt the cold droplets of water smack lightly against his face. The feel made him smile. It was comforting and soothing to him. He lifted himself slowly up and flapped his wings, taking off and flying off through the air. It was one of those moments where he needed to do a couple of laps around Jump City.

He soared through the air a good distance away from the city, but not far enough away so he could still see what was going on. He watched the people scramble through the streets and sidewalks, all trying to get out of the rain. He saw normal, innocent people going about their lives and jobs as if nothing could go wrong. But something did... for him at least.

While in his stupor of watching the people go about their little lives, he flew right into a radio antenna and fell fast, he tried flapping his wings to get a good current to catch himself. But his right wing had snapped, it was useless to him for the moment. He fell right into an alley, the concrete below him cracking as he landed on it. He was fine, except for his wing. He groaned and held his head as he slowly stood, only to be knocked back hard against the ground. "Well, well, well... what do we have here?" came a voice from behind him. He opened an eye and groaned. It was Jinx.

He was pinned to the ground for a moment as he tried to concentrate his energy in overpowering her enchantment. "Now what would a Titan be doing causing such a ruckus, hm?" she asked him as she stood over him, a malicious grin playing her lips. The caused Reaper to grin as well.

"Oh, you know, just dropping in." he broke the black spelled hold around him and grabbed her shoulders, pinning her roughly to the back of a building. She gasped as she smacked the wall lightly, she wasn't expecting it. He looked her over and let go of her.

She blinked as she slid slowly to the ground. She was confused. "What are you doing?" He looked down at her as she looked up at him.

"Letting you go. You haven't done anything wrong. And no, I don't count a poor attempt at being a villain a crime." he told her as he leaned against the wall opposite her. "Why are you out here anyway? Its pouring." he asked her, a bit curious, he couldn't read Jinx's mind, and it made him a bit uneasy, but he knew how to hide his emotions.

Jinx grinned and sighed. "To tell the truth, I'm running away from the "Hive Five."' she told him, straightening herself. He nodded as he spoke. She looked at him, crossing her arms as she too leaned against the wall she had been pinned to. "What are you doing out here?" she asked him, curiosity in her voice.

Reaper looked down and shook his head. "I'm just trying to clear my mind. I've been feeling and thinking alot of things lately and it kind of annoys my sister." he told her as he looked back up at her. She too nodded her head and grinned at him.

"The little emo girl, Raven?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah, but she's not emo... and she's not goth either. She's just... Raven." he sighed and shook his head and smack the back of his head roughly against the building. He began chuckling and looked at Jinx. "Wow... this is a weird day. I'm chatting it up with a girl who likes to think of herself as villain and she's trying to run away from her friends."

Jinx scowled and looked away. "Their not my friends, their dumbasses who don't know what the hell their doing or how to do it." She looked at him and scowled again. "What!?" she yelled as she started laughing.

"Nothing, why? Look, if you want to leave, then why didn't you take Speedy's offer and become a Titan, a hero?" he asked her, a sudden act of curiosity overwhelming him. He was now curious why she turned down the only person who actually wanted to help her.

She sighed and looked down. "I- I don't know... looking back now, I wish I hadn't. But I guess its the stubbornness in me that took over that situation." she looked at Reaper and walked towards him. He watched her, blinking in confusion. "What?" he asked her, his voice soft, softer than he would have liked it to have been. She stopped in front of him, placed a hand on his cheek. "Besides, I guess there was already someone else that I thought could help if he wanted to." her voice was soft as well, and it made Reaper uncomfortable.

"Jinx, do you want to come back with me? I can keep you safe, and out of sight from the other Hive rejects." he asked her hopefully. She looked at him and smirked. "Sure, why not?" she grinned and turned away. "But only under a few conditions." she told him as he watched her.

"Alright, like what?" he asked her, amused by her actions. He knew she was stubborn and knew she was going to make this as difficult as possible. He looked back at him and her grin grew.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll find out later." she began walking away and he followed her. He wanted to fly because it would have been quicker.

They walked for a good couple of minutes before a sudden thud rang out behind them, and a giant arm throwing Reaper through the window of the flower shop across the street. Jinx turned around and scowled at Gizmo, and the other Hive rejects. "What do you want!?" she yelled at them.

"Where the hell do you think your going with this cheese head?" Gizmo asked Jinx as he tried to be clever with his insults. Mammoth walked forward and charged at Jinx, only to be knocked backward by a powerful uppercut. Reaper had suddenly appeared in front on Jinx, her eyes widened. Yet another thing she hadn't expected that day.

Reaper grinned and charged forward, his scythe out and at the ready. She slammed himself against the spidery legs of Gizmo's mechanical walker. Gizmo fell forward. He cried frantically to get the machine upright again. Reaper and threw the scythe to the ground and charged forward again, only this time into Mammoth. He was finally down for the count.

"You know, for someone so strong, he goes down fast." he breathed heavily. He had a few minor cuts on his face and arms. A giant cut on his forehead, going diagonal from the top of his right eye to the bottom of his left, the cut was just above his nose. He grinned at Gizmo and kicked him in the head, knocking the tiny genius unconscious.

He looked back at Jinx and grinned. "Nothing I can't handle. Now, lets go before the rest come back and think they can kick my ass." Jinx merely grinned and walked forward, ahead of Reaper. He picked up the scythe and followed her. Getting across the water to the tower was a going to be a hassle for Reaper, he was used to flying over to it. But then again, he could always just teleport.

He walked up so he was next to Jinx, she kept her eyes to the front as she walked. Within an hour, they had gotten to the tower. He grabbed her arm and she scowled, and lifted her other arm to hit him when she suddenly fell forward in the living room of Titans Tower. The other Titans looked at her and jumped up, ready to fight her before they saw Reaper.

He just grinned at them and sat down against the giant window. "She'll be fine. And she's not here to fight anyway." he looked over at Raven who just scoffed and closed her ancient looking book. She stood, knocking Beast Boy who had transformed himself into a kitten onto the floor.

"What do you think your doing?" she asked him, raising her voice. Her eyes had grown red, a black aura overcoming Reaper, forcing him into place. She floated over to him, her hood up over her eyes. Reaper grinned and watched her until their faces were just inches away from each other.

"Easy Rae, people might associate this with incest." he interjected with a smug grin. His usual smart ass behavior had suddenly resurfaced itself. She looked away from her to all the other Titans who just watched in amazement and fright.

"What are you thinking bringing her back here? She's the enemy!" Raven's voice bellowed through out the room with an eerie echo. She raised her fist and it collided with his jaw, causing him and to look to the side in shock. He slowly raised his head and looked at her, He broke the aura and raised his hands, placing his hands slowly to her shoulders and pinned her down hard to the floor. The breath left her as she hit the floor.

He growled at her, his eyes also turning red. "Why is everything I do not good enough for you!?" he yelled at to her. "Everything I do either causes to hate me or annoys you! Nothing I ever do is good for my sister!" he yelled at her, his emotions flooding out, and it was never good. Tears welled up in his eyes and shook his head violently.

A few droplets of blood from his forehead had fallen onto Ravens face. He let go of her and picked up Jinx, walking to the door. "Just leave me alone." he told them all in a scowl. He walked into the hall and to his room. The door slid open, and he closed it when it closed behind him. He placed Jinx gently on the bed and sat down of the side of it. She'd be awake soon.

He sighed and looked out the window, everything that had happened... it wasn't even ten in the morning yet...

To Be Continued...


End file.
